camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Jacobs
Personality he is very curious, always asking about the latest songs or movies. Lucas is very easy to be friends with, he can keep secrets, and understands them. Lucas is also restless. History It was in 1893 when Beatrice Jacobs met Hermes. She had a new person moving into there small village and came to greet them. Then when she did, she feel in love with the man. She didn't know if she should tell him or keep it a secret. So she flirted. Then eventually they started to date. It was nine months later he disappeared. She found out when he didn't come visit, then later when his home was empty. She was heartbroken but gave birth to a baby boy who she named Lucas. Lucas was grew up as a normal kid from the '80s. He had an urge to find information about everything. He also was good at remembering messages. Lucas often jog around town every morning since he was 11. When he was 12, he and his mother moved to California, finally having enough money to change homes. But then six months later Lucas encountered his first monster attack He was walking home from school, stopping by a lake to skip rocks with his friends, when suddenly an enormous dog appeared out of nowhere and attacked Lucas. His friends scattered, and Lucas was trapped in the eyes of the hellhound. "Don't move," one of the boys said as he approached Lucas slowly, repeating the two words over and over again. Then Frederick, the boy who just told Lucas to freeze, pulled his dagger out of his back pocket. The hellhound suddenly leaped onto Lucas and his vision went dark. The hellhound raised its paw for the final strike when it suddenly it burst into gold dust. When Lucas woke up, Fredrick was beside him. Lucas asked what happened and Fredrick explained everything. Then Freddrick told Lucas he was a demigod to, and was about to leave to New York in hope that there'll be less monster attacks. (Though it wouldn't, it's just that he wanted to leave to somewhere he 'thinks' is safer) Lucas said that he wanted to come, but Fredrick stopped him, saying they should train. Fredrick explained that he got he knew all this from his grandfather, who was a demigod too, and passed on the dagger for the future demigods. His grandfather told Fredricks dad when he saw Fredrick was a demigod. However, Fredrick's dad didn't tell Fredrick about the camp half-blood because he thought the time wasn't right for Fredrick. Four months later there was an earthquake, the 1906 earthquake, Lucas was waking up when suddenly his room started shaking. Lucas bolted upright and saw pieces of the ceiling falling down near him. He ran barefoot and managed to escape his house because his room was so close to the front door. Sadly, he had cut his feet from the fallen glass, and he loss his mother. Lucas grieved and Frederick, who had loss his father too, told him he should move up north. Lucas agreed and the two left with enough food and water for three days. Four days later the two arrived at Las Vegas. They stopped by a bright hotel for the night. However, this was the Lotus Hotel & Casino and the two were trapped there until 2012, when a satyr came and took them. The satyr was wondering if there were any demigods that arrived in the hotel and it just happened to find Lucas, but not Frederick. They couldn't find him and decided to leave but the Hotels charm kept them for another year. They saw Fredrick again at there suite, but when the satyr told him about the plan, Fredrick refused coming. He said that he was happy here and couldn't feel any grief for his father. Lucas called him a jerk and Fredrick said that he didn't want to leave with Lucas, and it was final. Then he went off to find new friends. A few days later, the satyr and Lucas left when the satyr remembered how urgent finding demigods were, and had extreme difficulty leaving with Lucas. It was like trying to get out of quicksand. Terrence the satyr took Lucas towards Camp by bus and taxi, and they had only one monster attack, a harpy, they fought it and Lucas eventually managed to stab the harpy with a sword Terrence gave him. Seeing his skill with the sword, Terrence gave it to Lucas to keep. The next day, the two arrived at Camp. "Welcome home," Terrence said to Lucas, who grinned widely. Lucas ran into the gates of Camp, enjoying every moment. Powers Relationships Lucas Jacobs2.jpg Lucas J.jpg Category:Characters Category:Koalaaipom Category:Male Category:Children of Hermes Category:Demigods Category:5'7 Category:Bisexual Category:Unknown Model Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Lucas Category:Jacobs Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power